Revolution und Auflösung
Revolution und Auflösung. Background Revolution und Auflösung is a political manifesto by Goober_Bang in which he highlights his belief in a Eco Populist Revolution and how we can use said Revolution as a stepping stone to a form of government such as Accordoism to make a better more productive society that shares common values of peace through strength , environmentalism , and . nationalism as apposed to globalization. He had written this manifesto after studying "The Accordo Manuscripts" by Sly Prince, in which Sly Prince outlines the governmental beliefs followed by nations such as Japan and how these beliefs are what have kept nations such as Japan strong and a world power. Naming The name Revolution und Auflösung translates to" Revolution and Dissolution" in German and is named after Goober's belief that a nation founded on the principals of pure Anarchic Private Capitalism or State Socialism will eventually degrade into a nation founded not on a principle of moral values but of a principle of economy which cannot sustain itself , and so Goober says to stop this a nation with said principles the people should form a grassroots "Revolution and Dissolution" to its current nation and adopt the principles founded in his manifesto. The Manifesto's Beliefs. Economy * The Manifesto holds a view that an Economy after a revolution from it's host nation should have a limited amount of foreign trade and should seek to improve and make goods from trades in it's own borders in order to improve the nations economy. An Export focus is another alternative that could be adopted under the Manifesto's beliefs but an Export focus should only be used for short term capital and then invested into a nation's infrastructure / local communities before being shifted to a protectionist and limited trade. * The Manifesto believes in no taxation of individuals after the revolution is successful, but that after the aftermath of a revolution says that low taxation is only acceptable if the State can upkeep a competent military/Police force to defend the nation and that all funds made from low taxation should go to said military and not to heads of government to divide into a spending bill. * Revolution und Auflösung describes that people in a nation should be for the most part self reliant on their own but also support their common mans needs so that the nation can benefit as a whole. Environmentalism & Ecology * Revolution und Auflösung believes that a nation should allow it's citizens to hold private property that is not a harm to the Environment around it. * It says that we should strive to protect the beautiful landscape and ecosystems that we inhabit and not develop mass production and consumption that ultimately is unsustainable and destroys our environment. It says we should take but give back to nature. * We take from Accordoism that nature can be affected in warfare but afterwards our efforts should be to heal it. Foreign Policy * Revolution und Auflösung holds the belief in for most circumstances isolationism and that this isolationism will help to develop a nations economy and help protect it from foreign influence. It states that this isolationism is only to be broken if it deems an enemy a threat to it's existence. It also beliefs in it's peoples rights to own weapons in all circumstance. * It is accepted to allow the government to ban and put penalties on foreign imports * Immigration should be for the most part banned to prevent spys and to keep the demographics regarding language , culture , and patriotism from shifting to a foreign one. The Government and policies * The population of the said nation should not increase too fast to make sure that each and every citizen can sustain themselves and can give more than they can take to the nation. * The Government should at first be Anarchic and once a leader strong enough to take charge and govern his people arises from the ashes of the chaos of the revolution should a government form and over a period of time become more authoritarian and shift to Accordoism. * It is to note that a shift to authoritarianism is dangerous if it's people and leaders do not have the principals of the nation in their heart and actions and instead act in their self interest for monetary gain but we see the our previously stated principals as ways to prevent and combat this from happening. * Our view on democracy is that it is a failed system if it's people are not educated on the issues and moral and virtuous which is why direct democracy is not allowed and democracy should only be practiced on a small local level while the higher government has the power to choose the paths and decisions that it believes will best improve the nation and it's people's well being. * The Government acts in the interest of what it believes will improve the nation and it's people and so has the ability to physically remove whoever it deems a harm to it. This includes foreign invaders , citizens , and anyone who is ultimately harming our way of life through economic or political means. Category:Political Parties